


Broken Things

by LightningSupernova



Series: 7 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: “Perhaps I just like to fix broken things … I am an engineer after all.”





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a little scene from my story, Specimen 7. It’s basically, well, smut :) I’ve never written such a long smutty scene before, so I really hope I didn’t screw up. Feel free to let me know if I did or didn’t! 
> 
> The first paragraphs come directly out of the original story, I’ve just took them a bit further. Please read ‘Specimen 7’ before you read this or it won’t make much sense. But if you’re too lazy (or just want smut), this is Lena/OC (or L/7 as my BETA dubbed it)
> 
> Also, I had no idea what to call it, so sorry for the not so original title!
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear for the clean-up!

She took a breath and let go of Seven, taking a step back. “I am a Luthor … People don’t like to be associated with me because of my last name. I will spend my life trying to right the wrongs my family caused. I could change my name and nobody would be the wiser. But I won’t. Is that brave or stupid? … I really don’t care.” She looked up into Seven’s eyes, “Perhaps I just like to fix broken things … I am an engineer after all.”

For a long moment Seven just stared, and Lena’s returning gaze never faltered. Captivated by the glint shining in those eyes, Seven’s mind had a hard time processing everything. She could almost feel the air crackling around them. When Lena’s eyes dropped to her lips, Seven surged forward. She tangled one hand in Lena’s hair and cupped the other under her jaw, ducked her head, and pressed her lips against Lena’s, eliciting a gasp followed by enthusiastic response.

What might have started as a gentle, romantic first kiss couldn’t hold up against the pent up frustration and passion that quickly took over as they deepened the kiss. Lena’s hand wandered up and into Seven’ hair, pressing her even closer, as their tongues found each other.

Seven let her hands drop to Lena’s hips and wandered lower, hitching up her skirt. She easily lifted Lena and moved to pin her against the window. Lena moaned and wrapped her legs around Seven’s hips.

The need for oxygen became an annoying reality and they broke apart, both panting hard. “I don’t want to stop …” Lena admitted, hoping Seven felt the same but wanting to give her an out if she didn’t.

Seven smiled and placed a soft kiss on her jaw, then on her ear. “Hang on,” she whispered. She moved away from the window, Lena wrapped around her, and carried her toward the bedroom.

 

Seven lowered Lena onto the bed, their lips locked. Lena pulled Seven closer, her hands finding their way underneath Seven’s shirt. Her fingers met the ridges of Seven’s scars and the taller woman froze, breaking away from the kiss. “Look at me,” Lena said in a soft voice and smiled when Seven’s eyes met hers. She saw the uncertainty lurking in those deep blues, fear and maybe shame. Lena was determined to make that all disappear. As she sat up, she urged Seven to rise to her knees. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” Seven’s voice shook, overcome by the desire she found in Lena’s gaze. She watched as Lena took the edge of her shirt and slowly lifted it, and Seven reached down to finish pulling it over her head. Lena couldn’t help but stare at the other woman’s torso, clad only in a sports bra. She trailed her fingers down from Seven’s cheek to the ripples of her abdomen. Seven gasped at the depth of sensation from such a light touch.

“You can always tell me to stop, ok? Anytime … But I think you are beautiful.” Lena said, meaning every word. 

Seven reached out, pulling Lena in for another kiss. She undid Lena’s hair, the bun already as good as gone from before, and let her dark locks fall around her shoulders.

Lena pushed Seven down on the bed and straddled her, placing soft kisses on her neck. As she reached the scarring there, she felt Seven stiffen, holding her breath. She made assuring, easing sounds with her tongue, teeth, and lips and ran her nose across the line that marred her neck, following each stroke with her tongue. Seven moaned at the sudden sensation and Lena smiled. She trailed her fingers down Seven’s ribcage, following the scar down with her tongue, making the taller woman squirm beneath her. She lifted herself up, “Turn over,” her voice deep and husky. 

Seven blinked, her over triggered mind needing a moment to process the simple command. She turned, moaning as she felt Lena straddle her hips. Lena stared at Seven’s back, her perfectly sculpted back. She placed her hands on Seven’s shoulders and followed the muscles down. When she reached the edge of Seven’s bra, she slowly unclasped it, pushing the bands out of the way, and continued her journey down. She kissed every scar, watching Seven squirm. She didn’t notice her own hips move slowly, pushing herself against the thick muscles of Seven’s ass. 

But Seven felt it … She turned over, lifting herself up from the bed and locking her lips to Lena’s, tossing her bra to the ground. Their tongues met and someone moaned, both breathing heavily. Seven reached for Lena’s shirt, fingering the buttons, “Are you attached to this shirt?” She asked breathless. Lena shook her head and her breathing hitched when Seven ripped it open, buttons flying, skipping and skittering across the floor. She shrugged the remains from her shoulders and moaned when Seven’s mouth settled on her neck. Seven trailed her hands behind Lena’s back and unclasped her bra, pushing the satin straps from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Her hands came around and cupped Lena’s breasts, causing the other woman to suck in a breath. She tilted her head back and looked at Lena, tenderly running her hands over her breasts, “Gods, you are beautiful.” The slight hesitation she felt, wondering why such a divine creature would have anything to do with her, disappeared when Lena looked at her with deep green eyes, heavy lidded and dark with desire. 

Lena pushed her back down and spread her body across Seven, their breasts touching, legs entwined, moaning into a heated kiss. She felt Seven’s hand fall on her hips, finding the zipper of her skirt. She lifted herself up and slowly stood next to the bed, easing the skirt down her hips and letting it fall to the floor. She hooked her thumbs under her briefs and slipped them down long legs, taking her time as she felt Seven’s eyes following every move.

Seven sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, hands reaching out to Lena’s naked form. As Lena came closer, she placed her hands on her lower back and trailed them lower, over her hips, to clasp her ass with a soft squeeze. Her mouth found Lena’s breasts and she wrapped her lips around a nipple. Lena moaned, holding onto Seven’s shoulders for support. After a few torturous moments, Lena stepped back, her nipple slipping from Seven’s lips. Close as a shadow, Seven stood to follow her. Lena reached down and unclasped Seven’s pants, pushing the unwanted clothing down. Seven kicked off her boots, followed by the pants. She took a sharp breath when she felt Lena cup her crotch through her boyshorts, Lena licking her lips at the wetness she could already feel. Lena slipped her hands down into the shorts, cupping Seven’s ass and pushing the shorts down, finally getting her lover naked. She placed a hand on Seven’s chest and pushed her down on the bed, returning to their former position, skin to skin.

With Lena straddling her, spread wide, Seven could feel how wet her lover was as she slowly ground her core across her abs, trying to find the friction she needed to take her even higher and reveling in the effect each motion had on the powerful lean woman beneath her. Seven wrapped a hand in Lena’s hair, bringing her mouth down on her own then rose up to bring  them both upright with Lena sitting in her lap. Lena whimpered softly at the loss of contact, but it grew into a moan as she felt Seven’s fingers move to her front, trailing down her pubic hair. She broke the kiss and held her breath, staring into Seven’s eyes. 

Seven didn’t think she'd ever seen anything more beautiful in her life. Lena’s eyes were the color of moss, her pupils wide, her face flushed and her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She moved her fingers and watched Lena’s eyes flutter closed when she encountered the slick heat of her. Lena hissed into her ear and rocked her hips, her arms wrapped around Seven’s shoulders, holding tight. “I won’t last long,” she whispered, she’d never been this turned on in her life.

Seven started to kiss Lena’s neck, tracing her tongue into the soft hollows and most sensitive spots, feeling more wetness cover her hand. She moved her fingers, exploring and observing Lena’s response. She felt her start to tremble, and Seven slipped one of her long fingers inside. Lena drew in a long breath and begged, “more” and Seven gladly complied, adding a second. She felt Lena’s fingernails dig into her back and placed her thumb on Lena’s clit. That was all it took, as Lena started to shake. A primal groan ripping from her throat as she rode out her orgasm. Seven watched her in awe, feeling Lena’s inner walls contract around her, wetness coating her hand. 

Lena finally stilled, breathing heavy, face buried in Seven’s neck, taking in the heat and scent of her lover. She felt Seven gently withdraw her fingers and groaned softly at the loss. Seven chuckled at that. She lifted her hand and looked at the shine of wet coating her fingers. Bringing them to her lips, she tentatively gave them a lick and hummed softly as Lena’s taste hit her tongue. She looked up at Lena, who stared back at her with wide eyes, “Okay … That just turned me on again,” Lena said, her voice still low and shaking. 

Seven grinned, “I can do something about that.” She gently laid Lena back down on the bed and spread her frame on top of her, careful to hold most of her own weight . The move unbalanced her a bit, though, and Lena seized the opportunity to switch their positions, pushing Seven on her back. “My turn,” she said with a grin and ducked her head to take one of Seven’s nipples in her mouth. She sucked and licked gently, mentally taking notes of Seven’s reactions. Her hand cupped Seven’s other breast, caressing and teasing. Seven’s breasts were small, but Lena loved the way they fit in her palm. And how sensitive they seemed to be. 

In time, Lena licked her way down, following the contours of Seven’s abdominal muscles. Each ridge was pronounced, and Lena watched in awe as they trembled under her caresses. Lena sat up on her knees, between Seven’s legs, her hands caressing those powerful thighs and spreading them wide. She looked into Seven’s eyes, dark with desire, and trailed her fingers to Seven’s crotch, running the tips of her fingers though the short pubic hair. She grinned when Seven’s fingers clawed at the sheets and her legs opened just wider still. Gathering wetness from slickening flesh, Lena ran two fingers through Seven’s slit and was rewarded with a moan of delight. After a couple of gentle strokes, Lena settled herself lower, replacing her fingers with her tongue, humming softly.

Seven gasped and lifted her legs, opening herself up completely. “Oh shit ...Lena …” Her breathing hitched when she felt two fingers enter her, Lena’s lips wrapped around her clit, and her legs started to tremble. It wasn’t long before she felt the start of her orgasm creeping up and she tried to fight it, to make this last as long as possible. But Lena sped her pace and there was no holding back. Seven’s body went rigid before seizing with uncontrollable shakes. Lena helped her ride it out, easing down until she felt Seven go still and relax. She gently pulled out her fingers from the lingering grip of Seven’s core and kissed her way back up her body, smiling when she saw how utterly spent her lover looked. Seven’s eyes were still closed, her breathing laboured, her skin flushed. 

Lena settled down at Seven’s side, her head on her chest, and sighed when Seven pulled her closer. She looked up into Seven’s blue eyes, surprised to see tears pooling there. Lena tenderly touched them away before they fell, “You ok?” Seven nodded, not trusting her voice just yet, and pulled Lena even closer.

They stayed like that for a while, Seven breathing in Lena’s scent, Lena trailing her fingers up and down Seven’s stomach. Seven took a deep breath and ran a hand down Lena’s cheek, causing the woman to look up at her. “Thank you,” Seven whispered. Lena looked at her, confused, then understanding.  She moved and straddled Seven again, leaning down to capture Seven’s mouth in a long drawn-out kiss. 

Seven’s hands trailed up and down Lena’s body, reviving both their desires. Lena broke the kiss and moaned, Seven’s hands finding her breasts. “Is it my turn now?” Seven asked with a sly smile. Lena laughed as Seven rolled them over ... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
